Lawbringer
"Where order has broken down, where cruelty and lawlessness rule, Lawbringers are justice. They go wherever they are needed, and they come prepared. Their armor has no equal, its construction a secret of their order. And they carry the most versatile weapon ever invented: the poleaxe. Pray that you do not need them. And when they arrive, pray that you have done no wrong." Lawbringers are a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview The Lawbringers are justice in Ashfeld. They enforce the laws and dispense punishment and retribution without mercy. Their armor is without equal, their signature weapon a grim reminder of the ultimate punishment for lawlessness. They will go wherever they are needed – pray that you are on the right side when they arrive.https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/lawbringer.aspx Armor Lawbringers wear full body plate armor with chain mail underneath. Their default helmet bears resemblance to a Tudor closed helm with a large visor. There are emblems embroidered on the front and back and a medallion hanging from a chain can be seen in the front. Hi Matt Feats Tier 1. * Conqueror - Passive - Capture control zones faster & boosts last longer * Harsh Judgment - Reduce target's stamina for a short moment * Body Count - Passive - Killing soldiers grants you health & stamina Tier 2. * Righteous Deflection - Passive - Parry to gain high damage reduction for a short time * Fiat Lux - Throws a flash grenade that blinds enemies for a few seconds * Juggernaut - You're slowed and gain high damage reduction Tier 3. * Protected Revive - Passive - Your revive is protected & grants allies health * Pugno Mortis - Throw an explosive that deals moderate damage in an area * Second Wind - Recover some of your hea Tier 4. * Igneus Imber - Several grenades that deal moderate damage over an area * Catapult - Call a catapult strike to deal massive damage over an area * Regenerate - Passive - Regenerate your health when out of combat Fighting Style The Lawbringer combines the features of a Heavy and a Vanguard Hero. Strong but extremely effective at counter-attacking. *Difficulty: Hard *Excellent Counter-Attacker *Good at Disabling Enemies Special Capabilities *Attacks Can Cause Stun *Keeps Enemies Off-Balance Moveset Hero Specific *Renown - Renown is balanced across activities *Revenge Mode - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *Stunning Top Heavy Attacks - Top Heavy Attacks Stun opponents. A Stunned opponent can't see your Guard. *Shove - Your Shove Attack initiates Chains. Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions *Sweep the Leg **Hook the enemy's leg with the poleaxe, knocking them down and then impale them. *Back Breaker **Bash the enemy with the shaft of the poleaxe then smash them across the face with the hammer, knocking them to the ground. While on the ground, drive the axe head into their back. *The Impaler **Impale the enemy on the pointed end of the poleaxe and lift them into the air, using the ground to help keep them aloft. Then kick the weapon out from under them, dropping them to the ground. *The Stomp **Pull the poleaxe out to force your opponent to the ground. Place a foot on their back and drive the point into their spine. Trivia *The Lawbringer's armor bears resemblance to armor found in later century knights. **Of all the knight classes, the Lawbringer is the only one that wears full plate armor **The pauldrons possess sword breakers, an attribute of many 16th century pauldrons Quoteshttps://redd.it/5um0u9 *Ad mortem inimicus! – "Death to the enemy!" **Top unblockable *No superstes! – "No survivors!" **Longarm move Media Images For Honor Peacekeeper Warden Conqueror Lawbringer.jpg Fh lawbringer-media-carousel.jpg Videos For Honor Trailer- The Lawbringer (Knight Gameplay) - Hero Series -12 For Honor - Lawbringer - Emotes & Executions External links *Official website References es:Justicieros Category:Heroes Category:Knight Category:Hybrid